I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to underwater flashlights. More specifically, the present invention relates to a novel and improved compact, battery-powered diver's flashlight adapted for underwater use and configured for ease in handling and storage.
II. Background Art
The usual reduced visibility encountered underwater requires a source of light if a diver is to perform useful work. Because of the breathing equipment worn and protective clothing often required by a diver, his mobility and manual dexterity are severely reduced. These factors necessitate that the light source be rugged, easily held and simple to use. Finally, the electrical conductivity and pressure of the diver's water environment require exceptional watertight integrity to permit reliable operation of a light source underwater. An underwater flashlight is capable of providing the necessary illumination under most circumstances provided that it is rugged and easy to carry, versatile in producing an appropriate beam pattern, and has secure watertight integrity including the switching arrangement. Since diving operations are often conducted at remote sites, far from sources of supply, it is desirable that a flashlight for divers be easy to repair and rechargeable from a generally available electrical power source.
Constructions for divers' flashlights have been provided using waterproof covers with control switches operated through seals. However, such seals wear and leak after a period of use. Parts removable from the flashlight, and openings in the flashlight such as battery charging connections must be sealed. The latter requirement poses problems servicing a diver's flashlight since the seals are often damaged or destroyed in use and are difficult to remake.
Applicant of the present invention bas solved many of the shortcomings of prior art devices by device disclosed in his U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,178 entitled "DIVER'S FLASHLIGHT" issued July 23, 1985, disclosure which is incorporated by reference herein. Applicant's invention previously patented provided the operational features and characteristics desired in an underwater flashlight while at the same time eliminating or minimizing the noted hazards in providing a diver's flashlight capable of continued effective use and easy servicing. The present invention provides an improvement of Applicant's previously patented invention by providing a diver's flashlight with features of ease in handling, carrying, and storage.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a novel and improved configuration for a diver's flashlight.